Harry Potter et le miroir aux deux reflets
by Poeharamunha
Summary: Que faire lorsque on voit double dans la réalité? Harry déboussolé, Dumbledore qui courbe l'échine, tout ça à cause d'une mystérieuse fille aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux pétillants ... [résumé pourris]


**I° chapitre : L'orpheline et le symbole de l'air**

C'était une sensation si douce que de se faire embrasser par LUI ! Ellie savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais le fait que ses songes l'amenaient directement vers LUI, elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse depuis longtemps. Après l'avoir longuement embrassé, il descendit sa bouche vers le cou, pour en faire un long suçon qui fit gémir de plaisir l'orpheline de septième année. Ses mains se baladèrent sur le corps maigre de la Rousse, et s'arrêtèrent sur les fesses de l'adolescente. Elle gémit de plaisir quand Il reposa ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Un grand bruit retentit, brisant le silence qui … Un grand bruit ? Des cris fusèrent, et Ellie ouvrit les yeux pour regarder l'image de Draco Malfoy disparaître …

- Ce que t'es maladroite ! Il est que six heures du mat', qu'esse tu fous debout ?

- Calmos Ingrid, elle revient juste des toilettes.

- Non mais regarde, tu nous as toutes réveillées ! Et certains d'entres elles rêvaient quelque chose de très … chaud …

Ingrid, une jeune brune aux yeux noirs se tourna avec un énorme sourire ses yeux vers Ellie, qui s'empourpra.

- Pourquoi tu m'regardes la Casse-cou ?

- Hey, calmos ok ! Je dis que tu as … disons …

Ingrid sortit sa baguette et traça dans les airs un mouvement très compliqué en marmonnant quelques formules. Des gémissements retentirent dans la salle, ponctué par de nombreux ronflements.

- Les ronflements, c'est nous. D'hab.', tu ronfles aussi, mais depuis quelques semaines, tu ne fais que … gémir en lui disant de continuer ! dit elle, le regard malicieux.

Ellie balbutia, puis se releva quand elle sentit son estomac le brûlé. Mais la jeune gryffondor resta droite comme un I, et s'avança d'un pas de sénateur vers la salle de bain, ce qui ferma le claquet à la grande brune. Tandis que de nouvelles paroles, ponctués parfois de cris et de hurlements, Ellie s'approcha de l'unique lavabo du dortoir. Elle aspergea son visage pâle d'eau fraîche, puis tendit l'oreille en râlant.

Elles vont finir par réveiller tout le monde ! Pffff !

Pensa t'elle en se déshabillant. C'est là que la gryffondor remarqua le suçon, sur le côté gauche de son cou. Encore hier soir, il n'y était pas !

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !! Merdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerdemerde !

Pensa t'elle en prenant dans ses poings fermés des touffes de cheveux. Ellie ne s'en arracha aucun. Mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en prenait ! Elle s'approcha de la douche et ouvrit le pommeau, se glissant sous l'eau brûlante qui giclait. L'eau, trop chaude, commença à lui faire des marques rouges sur la peau, mais la gryffondor s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait glissé le long du mur de la douche, et avait amené ses genoux contre son buste, enroulé ses bras autour de ses jambes et avait posé sa tête dans le creux que formait cet assemblage. Là, Ellie réfléchissait, tandis que sa peau hurlait de douleur. Des choses pareilles arrivées également à l'orphelinat moldu ou elle devait passer ses vacances. Dès qu'elle rêvait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, la magie opérait. Maintes fois, Ellie avait soupçonné Dumbledore de la protégeait. En effet, un jour il lui avait dit ceci :

FLASH-BACK

_« Ellie … Dors tu avec ta baguette la nuit ? »_

_- Euh … Non monsieur ! _

_« Hum … »_

_-Pou … Pourquoi ?_

_« Pour rien. Mais fait tout de même attention à ta magie … »_

On toqua doucement à la porte, et Ellie fit arrêter l'eau. Elle sortit en prenant grand soin de s'enrouler du cou jusqu'au pied avec une immense serviette bleu avant de dire de rentrer. Ce n'était qu'Isabelle, surnommé « Prof » ou « intello » par tout le monde. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Isabelle n'avait pas un look de première de la classe, ça non ! Elle portait un ENORME pantalon gris d'acier, sans reflet, un tee-shirt large gris également, et ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés.

-Isa, tu pourrais faire un effort vestimentaire et un effort pour ta coupe de cheveux. Coiffe-les au moins !

-Tu sais bien que si je les coiffe, après j'ai l'impression de ressembler à un hérisson !

Alala … C'était bien Isa Gurtend ça ! La jeune allemande, qui était trilingue et qui comptait apprendre la langue des gobelins « mais à quoi ça sert de parler avec des gobelins qui ne pensent qu'à une chose : Savoir si oui ou non tu vas leur confier ton or ? » avait lançé Ingrid. Ellie prit sa baguette, et pendant une minute, elle fit d'amples mouvements. Sa chevelure fut alors comme d'habitude : ondulée et envoyant es reflets noirs un peu partout. Les yeux noisette se posèrent sur son amie qui ressortit de la salle de bain, une brosse à dent à la main. Après s'être lavée les dents, Ellie la rejoignit. La jeune fille s'habilla rapidement, enfila sa cape de Poudlard ainsi que son chapeau et sortit rapidement. Il n'était que sept heures du matin, et le soleil n'était toujours pas levé. Isabelle et Ellie était les seules deux filles du dortoir qui se lavait les dents le matin, ne supportant pas de manger à 7heures et demi-8 heures !

Donc, chaque matin, Ellie prenait son sac et laissait « l'intello » dans le dortoir. Elle descendit habituellement dans la salle commune, et prit le devoir qu'elle avait rédigé hier. Mais dans la vaste pièce sombre, éclairée par des chandelles vives, se trouvaient un garçon endormi sur un pouf, la bouche ouverte et les lunettes de travers. Ellie hésita, puis s'approcha avant de retenir un fou rire quand un ronflement sonore la fit comprendre que le garçon dormait bien. Ellie s'assit en face de lui, et observa ses cheveux noirs en bataille.

Pire qu'Isabelle !

Elle se passe une main sur le visage. Depuis des semaines, elle faisait le même rêve, mais chaque fois avec une personne différente. D'habitude, ses rêves n'avaient aucune ressemblance entre eux ! Elle remarqua alors une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Ellie se leva, sortit sa baguette et l'approcha du front du jeune homme, qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elle.

Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas bonne en sort de soin, mais je vais te lancer un sort pour qu'au moins ton horrible cicatrice soit moins visible …

Pensa t'elle. Ellie posa doucement, sans rien brusquer, sa baguette sur le front du jeune homme, hésita puis lança son sort.

-Guérisia est Montos !

Un éclair vif aveugla la jeune fille qui se fit propulser dans les airs, et qui retomba lourdement sur le sol. Le sort avait réveillé le jeune homme, qui d'un coup avait sortit sa baguette.

-Oh, je suis désolé !

-C'est rien, c'est rien …

Dit elle en se relevant. Elle rangea sa baguette, puis s'approcha du jeune homme. La lumière éclaira le visage de l'adolescente, ce qui tétanisa sur place l'homme à la cicatrice.

-Ta cicatrice ! Oh, elle est encore super rouge ! Dis donc, tu ne t'es pas loupé ! Elle est récente, non ?

-Hein, tu ne me connais pas ?

-Ben non, je devrais ?

Il resta quelques instants abasourdis, puis un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je me nomme John …

-HARRY ! HARRY !

Hermione et Ron apparurent. Il soupira, se tournant de nouveau vers Ellie, puis avec répugnance se présenta.

-Je me nomme Harry Potter.

-Enchantée ! Moi c'est Ellie !

Harry fut un instant abasourdis, ainsi que ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Tu … Tu ne connais pas Harry Potter ?

-Non.

-Mais, c'est celui qui a vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Ben, justement, qui est Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Arrête de jouer la débile !

-M'insulte pas ou j'te lance un sort ! J'ai juste vaguement entendu parler de Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Même pas peur ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con ?

-Talubas Jokileus !

Encore une fois, Ellie avait parlé dans la langue qu'elle avait créée, quelques années plus tôt. Encore une fois, la magie opéra d'une façon spectaculaire. Le rouquin fut envoyé contre un pouf, puis il se releva en pestant. Ron sortit vivement sa baguette, et lui lança un sort. Ellie réagit très vite, en créant un bouclier qui fit disparaître le rayon lumineux. La rouquine réagit alors très vite.

-Edistamusia !

Les trois adolescents qui l'entouraient furent alors projeter contre le mur avec puissance, et Ellie en profita pour sortit, tandis qu'Hermione Granger ançait une formule pour atterir sur le sol en douceur. Dans les couloirs, l'orpheline courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux gargouilles, sa baguete magique toujours en main.

-Laisser moi passer !ordonna t'elle.

-Oh, mais as-tu le mot de passe ? dit une gargouille.

-Non, mais c'est extrèmement urgent !

-Pas de mot de passe, pas d'ouverture ! dit la deuxième gargouille.

-Laisser moi passer ou je vous jette un sort qui vous rendra bêtasse jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se décide à vous détruire !prophétisa Ellie.

Les deux gargouilles éclatèrent de rire, et Ellie releva sa baguette en fermant les yeux. Un silence total, ponctué par les ricanements des deux gargouilles en pierre, s'installa. Soudain, un vent se leva et caressa les cheveux de la rousse, qui sentit alors sa baguette crépitait. Des lueur bleue entourèrent le bois de saule pleureur baguette d'Ellie : Bois de saule pleureur, 52 centimètres et demi, souple et résistante. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qui étaient passé du brun clair au bleu lagon.

-Rastamophosa !

Un éclair fendit l'air et frappa de plein fouet les deux gargouilles, qui s'immobilisèrent définitivement, comme celles des moldus. Un deuxième éclair fendit l'air et l'ouverture se présenta devant les yeux de la rouquine. Le vent cessa, et Ellie rangea sa baguette en grimpant les marches.

**Vous l'avez deviné, cette orpheline est très puissante. Elle a même réussit à transposer la langue qu'elle avait créé sur les sorts, pour que personne ne la comprenne. **


End file.
